Description Disaster
My 27th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Title credit goes to AnimationFan15. In Lana and Lola's first grade class. -Alright class, the school has assigned us all a project, you need to write a report about someone you know.-The teacher said. -Sweet, I'm going to write about my dad!-Nico said. -Me too!-Multiple kids exclaimed. The only ones who actually thought for a while we're the twins, Lola decided on Luna, and Lana decided on Lincoln. After school they all met up to walk home. -I'm writing my report about Luna, who are you guys writing about?-Lola asked. -The Lovely lady Lori!-Clyde said. -Bobby.-Ronnie Anne answered. -I'm writing about Lynn.-Lucy answered. -I'm writing about Leni, since you are writing about Luna.-Lincoln answered.-I couldn't decide between them. -Guess what Linc!-Lana commanded. -What?-Lincoln asked. -I'm writing about you!-Lana answered. -Woah, really Lana?!-Lincoln said surprised. -Of course!-Lana said. -I can't wait to read it!-Lincoln said.-I'm sure it will be the best report ever! -It will.-Lana said. -Do you need to learn more about me?-Lincoln asked. -No, I know enough about my favorite brother to write about him.-Lana answered. -Awesome, that means I can learn more about Leni and you can write about me.-Lincoln commented. -Alright!-Lana said. At home Lynn was talking with Lucy, Lola was talking with Luna, and Lincoln was talking with Leni. Lana is writing in her room, then she leaves. -I'm thirsty, I'll get back to writing after a good old carton of "oj"!-Lana said. -Leni, can we take a break for a minute, I need to see what Lana has written so far?-Lincoln asked. -Sure Linky!-Leni answered. Lincoln sneaks into the twins room and picks up the report. -Lincoln Loud, by Lana Loud.-Lincoln started reading.-If I had to describe Lincoln in one word, there would be about 100 possibilities. Dorky, would be one that comes into my mind. My brother spends his days roaming the house wearing nothing but underwear and socks, reading comics, gaming, and looking at people nobody else sees, and says, "In a family as big as mine...". He also finds millions of different and unique ways to humiliate himself. Like this time he had the wacky idea to sell advice about girls. That was all Lana had so far, Lincoln left the room, not knowing whether to be shocked, angry, or sad. On his way out he ran into Lana. -Yum, that was some good juice, it tastes so much better from the carton!-Lana said.-Oh, hey Linc! -Hi.-Lincoln said unenthusiastically as he walked back towards Leni's room. -What's with him?-Lana asked herself as she shrugged. That night at dinner the kids were at the kiddie table enjoying themselves. -How's your chicken nuggets Lincoln?-Lana asked. -They're fine.-Lincoln said not showing emotion at all. -Are you ok?-Lana asked.-Is someone bullying you again?! Because if they are I'll sock them for you! -Nobody's bullying me Lana.-Lincoln answered. -If it makes you feel any better, I finished the report.-Lana said. -I lost my appetite.-Lincoln said as he put his nuggets on Lana's plate and left. -Does anyone know why Lincoln seems so unhappy lately?-Lana asked. -No!-Everyone answered. -It was the weirdest thing, we were jamming, and then he suddenly got all depressed and left without another word.-Luna commented. -And he was a lot less happy when he interviewed me the second time.-Leni added. -I just hate seeing him so bummed.-Lana finished. The time had come for the students to turn in their essays, after school Lana was asked to stay late in class by her teacher. -Lana, I love you're report, I showed it to the rest of the staff, and they want you to read it for the class at our open house tomorrow night. -Ok!-Lana agreed. At home that day Lana went up to Lincoln ties deliver the "good news". -Hey Linc guess what!-Lana commanded. -What?-Lincoln asked. -I get to read my report at open house tomorrow!-Lana said. Lincoln wasn't too happy about this, but Rita, who overheard, was ecstatic. -That's wonderful sweetie, we'll have to go to the open house to hear you read it!-Rita exclaimed. Lincoln wasn't too happy about that either, but he knew he was going to have to go to the open house. -I can't wait for it.-Lincoln said. Tomorrow night arrives and it's know time for Lana's report. -Thank you all for coming tonight.-The principal said.-One week ago, we assigned an assignment to all our students, writing a report about someone they know. Lana Loud is now going to read her report about her brother, who also goes to this school. Lana began reading, she read what Lincoln read, and a couple of boys glared at him when she brought up the "Girl Guru" incident, but then she read what she wrote after Lincoln left. -But dorky isn't the best word to describe Lincoln, not even close to the best. Words like loving, amazing, caring, sweet, admirable, and awesome, would be much better. Lincoln may be flawed, but I am too, and so is everyone else, but Lincoln has much more great qualities than he does flaws. Lincoln reassures me when I'm in doubt, comforts me when I'm afraid, and when I'm having a rough day, he tells me I'm awesome and he lifts my spirits right up. Lincoln knows about all my flaws and still loves me because he's a great brother. Sometimes I feel I don't even deserve a brother like him, but I sure am glad I have a brother like him. I know I don't always show it, but I love you Lincoln. Lana walked off and Lincoln was moved, he ran backstage to greet Lana, he met her as she left the stage, and he pulled her into a hug. -I love you too Lana.-Lincoln said. THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions